My Absurd Story
by Lyla Angelica
Summary: Kehidupan Absurd seorang Do Kyungsoo. EveryoneXKyungsoo. Awas, tanpa EYD.
1. Chapter 1

My Absurd Story •

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Oke, gue tahu gue masih ada hutang. Tapi ini fanfic udah lumutan di hp gue. Gue juga gak tau mau ngelanjutin fanfic sebelumnya gimana .-.

Ini Everyone X Kyungsoo yang genre humor. Setidaknya sebagai pelepas stress. Karena minggu kemaren adalah minggu MID Semester. Nilai MTK ku... Fisika ku... Hiks... 60 X_X

Karena itulah aku perlu dukungan dari kalian... #mewek di pojokan.

So, mind to review? ^^

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Nama gue Kyungsoo. Gue keturunan bule. Nyokap gue orang Amerika keturunan Korea, bokap gue orang Korea asli. Nama lengkap gue Do Kyungsoo, tapi nama internasional gue Daniel Do. Cieee, keren kan? Tapi karena gue dilahirin di Gyeonggi jadinya gue pake nama Korea gue. Gue punya tiga kakak cowok. Nama kakak gue yang pertama Leonard Do , kedua Rafael Do, yang ketiga Nicholas Do. Gue anak bontot. Ketiga abang gue lahir di Amerika, jadinya mereka dipanggil pake nama internasional masing-masing. No problem lah sama nama, yang penting namanya bagus.

"Kyung! Dicariin tuh!" Gue yang lagi asiknya main game di laptop biru metalik gue dipanggil sama Niko dari pintu depan. Gue pun langsung capcus liat tamu gue hari ini. Ternyata itu si Kai, salah satu sobat gue yang paling deket sama gue

"Hai Kyungsoo."

"Hai juga Kai. Ada perlu apa?"

"Lo ada acara gak malam ini?" Acara? Tumben Kai nanya soal itu, malem minggu ya malem nanti? Kayaknya gue gak ada rencana deh.

"Gak kemana-mana kok, emangnya kenapa?" Gue sempet liat ekspresinya tuh seneng banget, kenapa ya?

"Lo mau ga ikutan nongkrong bareng ntar malem?" Kai ngajak gue main nih, gak ada salahnya sih, nongkrong bareng temen, gue juga kangen ama tu bocah-bocah sarap.

"Oke deh, jam berapa?"

"Ntar gue jemput jam setengah delapan."

"Oke, gue tunggu."

"Sip! Bye! Sampe ketemu ntar malem!" Kai ngelambaiin tangannya dan pergi dari rumah gue, naik motor gede favoritnya. Dia kayaknya seneng banget, sampe senyum-senyum sendiri kayak orang gila. Kenapa sih tu orang? Bodo ah.

At Night...

Gue dah rapi nih, pake kaos putih sama jeans hitam, gak lupa ama jaket item putih kesayangan gue. Rambut gue dibiarin gitu aja, males pake minyak rambut. Biar cucok gue pake sepatu item putih. Biasa banget ya? Biarin, suka gue mau kayak gimana. Bentar lagi Kai dateng, gue tunggu aja deh didepan.

"Lo mau kemana Daniel?" Kakak tertua gue nanya waktu gue lewat ruang tengah.

"Daniel mau ngapel ama cowoknya." Itu curut satu ngapain dah?

"Dia temen gue Niko, lo kira gue dah belok?"

"Siapa tau lo belok?" Kak Rafa ikut-ikutan lagi. Gini deh kalo lo anak bungsu punya Kakak yang ngeselin banget minta disumpel biji duren.

"Lo perginya jangan ampe malem banget, Mommy gak pulang dua hari kedepan." Kak Leo ngomong gitu berarti gue diijinin buat keluar.

"Ya, gue pulang sebelum jam sepuluh."

Tin Tin Tin

"Tuh, pacar lo jemput." Sialan ni curut satu. Dibilangin gue masih lurus juga. Dah ah, lama-lama gue bisa ubanan kalo ngeladenin. Gue langsung melesat keluar dan liat si Kai yang kece di atas motornya. Tunggu, kok bajunya sama? Kaos putih ama jeans item, tapi jaketnya all black. Bodo amat.

"Dah siap?" Gue cuma ngangguk jawab pertanyaan dia. Kai nyodorin helmnya ke gue, gue pun pake tu helm terus naik ke motor gedenya. Terus kita cabut aja ke tempat tongkrongan biasa. Kayaknya yang lain pada ngumpul juga deh. Dalam waktu 15 menit kami dah sampe.

Gue liat yang lain lagi ngumpul di tengah lapangan. Tempat nongkrong gue itu di lapangan basket lama yang gak dipake. Kai markirin motornya dipinggir lapangan bareng motor yang lain. Gue turun terus ngelepas helm. Mereka ngapain ya duduk ngelingkar di tengah lapangan kayak gitu?

"Oi! Ni orangnya dah dateng!" Kai teriak, mereka langsung noleh ke kami.

"Sini! Sini!" Gue liat si Hyunsik ngelambaiin tangannya. Kai narik tangan gue buat deketin mereka. Kenapa ya? Mereka kayak nungguin gue dari tadi.

"Ada apaan nih?" Gue langsung nanya to the point begitu gue sampe disitu.

"Kyung, lo mau gak bantuin kita?" Hyunsik nanya ke gue.

"Bantuin apaan?"

"Gini Beb, lo mau gak jadi peserta balapan wakilin kami? Si pala gede itu gak bisa ikut karna tangannya keseleo." Beb? Lu kata gue bebek? Tunggu, barusan dia bilang apa?

Loading...

"Hah? Lo nyuruh gue ikut balapan?"

"Iya!" Mereka ngomong serentak. Balapan? Balapan liar?! Gue gak mau ah! Tapi baru aja gue mau nolak, Hyunsik genggem tangan gue. Tatapannya tuh melas banget. Gue kan gak tega...

"Please Kyungsoo, cuma elo harapan kami." Gue liat yang lain, gak jauh beda. Tatapan mereka memohon banget biar gue mau. Gimana ya... Gue tau gue ahli banget naik motor, tapi gue kan gak pernah ikutan balap liar.

"Please Kyungie..."

"Oke deh."

"Yeeeyyyy." Mereka langsung lompat-lompat seneng. Gak masalah sih, lagian demi temen...

"Ayo kita langsung kesana! 30 menit lagi balapannya dimulai."

WHAT?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah gue, ditempat ngumpulnya anak muda yang mau balapan liar. Gue cuma liatin temen se-genk gue yang rempong ngurusin ini itu. Habisnya gue gak tau mau ngapain. Btw, disini dingin banget ya.

PLUK

Eh?

Apaan nih? Syal?

"Lo perlu itu, udaranya dingin." Gue liat ke samping kanan, ternyata itu Kai. Ternyata dia lebih tinggi dari gue. Ato emang gue nya yang pendek? Dengan senyuman gue pake tuh syal putih. Lumayan lah jadi lebih anget.

"Makasih ya."

"Hmm..." Gue gak bisa liat ekspresinya, soalnya tempatnya agak gelap. Oh iya, imbalannya apa ya? Mending gue tanya aja ke Kai.

"Kyungsoo! Sini buruan!" Belum sempet gue nanya, gue udah dipanggil aja. Kai narik tangan gue buat nyamperin yang lain, ni anak kenapa dah? Tumben gak banyak omong.

"Kyungsoo, lo cuma perlu lurus aja, terus puter balik kesini. Ada tandanya kok, lo ikutin aja. Kalah gak masalah, tapi kalo bisa sih menang." Hyunsik jelasin panjang lebar, gue cuma manggut aja. Gue pake helm, terus naik motor gede punya temen gue yang udah dirombak entah gimana. Gue udah siap di garis start, kanan kiri gue juga dah stand by peserta dari genk lain.

Keadaan riuh banget, gak cowok gak cewek pada teriak gak jelas. Bendera udah diangkat, gue nyalain motor. Gue siap! Bendera turun and...

GO!

Gue narik gas sekuat-kuatnya, and gue meluncurrrrrrr. Gue ada di urutan ketiga, ternyata dua orang di depan gue ahli banget. Kami balapan di jalan dua arah yang ada dideket bukit, jadinya sepi karena jarang orang mau lewat sini. Rutenya lumayan, 1 km sampe ke tempat muter balik. Artinya 2 km panjang rutenya. Gue liat tanda buat muter balik di depan kurang lebih 500 meter lagi. Gue harus nurunin kecepatannya, kalo gak gue bisa nabrak.

...

Ini kenapa remnya? Kok gak bisa?

...

REMNYA BLONG!

NOOOOO! GUE BELUM MAU MATI!

Oke! Terpaksa gue keluarin keahlian gue! Tanpa ngurangin kecepatan, gue belok. Sampe gue kayak mau jatuh. Gak bedalah sama Rossi. Tapi inilah bakat terpendam gue, gue bisa ngendarain motor dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Gue jadinya paling depan, gue juga liat garis finish gak jauh lagi.

Gue dah sampe di garis finish, tanpa pikir panjang lagi gue langsung miringin motor. Sebelum jatuh gue udah loncat indah ke arah samping.

BRAK!

Gue yakin tu motor udah nabrak pohon, gue sendiri udah duduk manis di aspal sambil ngos-ngosan. Gue sempet gulingan di aspal beberapa meter, tapi untung gue masih bisa selamat lahir batin. Gue denger banyak langkah kaki ke arah gue.

"Lo napa loncat dari motor?! Motornya ancur tuh nabrak pohon!" Gue buka kaca helmnya, terus dongak liat si Hyunsik.

"REMNYA BLONG PE'A!" Gue langsung bales tereak gak nyante. Masih untung gue selamat, kalo gue ko'id gue gentayanganin lo pada!

"Hah? Masa'?"

"Kalo gue gak loncat gue bakalan berakhir di IGD!"

"Duh, sori deh. Perasaan tadi gak ada masalah deh sama motornya. Gak masalah, yang penting lo masih idup dan lo juga menang." Hah? Gue menang? Gue langsung berdiri. Orang-orang bersorak-sorai ngelilingin gue. Di garis finish peserta yang lain udah pada turun dari motornya masing-masing dan berjalan hampirin gue.

"Selamat ya. Gue gak nyangka lo yang baru ikutan udah kayak profesional aja." Seorang cowok tinggi dengan rambut mohawk ngasih selamat ke gue. Ganteng banget tuh orang, kayak pangeran aja.

"Buka dong helm lu, kita pengen liat muka sang pemenang." Cowok yang satu ini mukanya kayak masih polos banget, imut lagi.

"Oke." Gue pun mulai ngelepas pengait helm. Pas udah lepas, gue buka deh tuh helm.

...

Kok pada diem?

"Wow." Itu si rambut mohawk kenapa? Terus kenapa semua natap gue kayak gak percaya gitu?

"Gue gak nyangka kalo pemenangnya cewek."

DAFUK?! GUE DIKIRA CEWEK!

PADA SOAK MATANYA YA?!

"Maaf, tapi gue cowok."

"EEEEEEHHH? LO COWOK?" Semua pada tereak. Kecuali temen-temen gue.

"Dia ni cowok, sayang ya." Tiba-tiba si Hyunsik nimbrung. Apaan maksudnya?

"Sayang banget dia cowok, padahal mau gue kecengin."

WTF?! Gue paling benci dikira cewek.

"Udah-udah, nanti dia ngamuk. Dia ini temen kami, baru pertama kali ikut balapan ginian. Namanya Kyungsoo." Untung aja Kai nenangin gue, kalo gak gue telen lo semua.

"Gue Kris. Gue pemimpin genk Black Fire." Kata si rambut mohawk.

"Gue Luhan. Pemimpin genk White Tiger." Ternyata si muka imut adalah ketua genk pemirsa! Singkat cerita gue kenalan ama para pesertanya. Ada si Suho ketua genk Dobberman, Sehun ketua genk Whirlwind, Chen ketua genk Fotia. Mereka semua ketua genk ma men!

Heran kenapa kami akrab? Cuma 6 genk di kota gue yang bisa dibilang baiklah, kami cuma agak bandel aja kok. Kalo yang lain, anarkis coy. Genk gue nih genk koplak, kami gak ngasih nama genk kami, and ketuanya gak ada. Tapi banyak yang manggil kami Wolf, soalnya kadang kami kalem, tapi kalo ngamuk udah kayak srigala yang kelaperan.

"Lo itu lebih mirip puppy daripada wolf."

Itu kata mereka waktu gue bilang gue itu wolf paling manly. =_=

Sabodo amat lah.

"Udah malem nih, gue balik ya." Gue ngomong ke mereka, soalnya hampir jam sepuluh.

"Ngapain? Nanti aja kale. Lagian malem minggu." Suho ngelarang gue.

"Gak bisa, sori ya. Nanti abang gue ngamuk."

"Yaaaahhh... Rumah lo dimana emang?"

"Perum 58 blok 3, kenapa?"

"Nggak, lo bawa motor?"

"Nggak."

"GUE ANTERIN!"

Eh? Mereka berlima ngapain? Mau nganterin gue? Gue liat mereka langsung natep tajem atu ama lain.

"Maaf, Kyungsoo berangkat ama gue, jadi pulangnya juga ama gue." Kata Kai datar, dia langsung ngerangkul pundak gue. Ni orang pada kenapa sih? Abis obatnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kerusuhan siapa yang bakal nganterin gue, akhirnya gue pulang bareng Kai. Tapi besok gue bakalan ketemuan ama 5 orang itu buat bayar taruhannya. Mau tau apaan? Genk yang kalah harus nraktir yang menang. Temen-temen gue sepakat kalo gue yang wakilin. Hari ini berkesan banget buat gue. Gue harus terima kasih ama orang di depan gue.

"Kai, makasih ya udah ngajak gue." Gue ngomong agak keras biar kedengaran.

"Ya, gue juga bzawazawalo."

-_-Hadeh, ngomong apaan sih Kai.

CKITT

"Aduh! Lo kenapa?" Kai ngerem mendadak, gue sampe nabrak punggungnya yang keras. Sakit tau idung gue.

"Kita kedatangan tamu tak diundang." Kai ngomongnya dingin banget. Gue coba ngintip dari balik punggungnya, ternyata ada 5 motor didepan kami. Mereka pada boncengan, cuma didepan yang sendirian. Wait, mereka genk yang anarkis itu kan?! Ngapain coba?!

"Eh elo! Turun lo! Lo anggota Wolf kan?!" Orang yang paling depan teriak gak nyante. Gue rasa dia pemimpin mereka. Gue sama Kai turun dari motor. Gue takut bingit! Takut dikeroyok terus mayatnya dibuang ke hutan, kan serem... Gue ngumpet di belakang Kai.

"Kenapa?" Kai ngomongnya nyante, tapi gue yakin dia waspada juga.

"Gue gak terima ya kalian ngerusak motor gue!"

"Salah lo sendiri nyerempet temen gue sampe tangannya susah digerakin."

"Mana gue tau dia temen lo, kalo gue tau paling dah gue lindes." Sialan banget tuh orang, gak ada rasa kasian apa? Gue nongolin pala gue dan liat tu orang.

"Sialan lo! Yongseob jadi susah makan ama nulis tau!" Mulut sialan, napa gue jadi ikutan ngomong?

"Eh, gue baru tau kalo lo punya pacar, manis lagi."

Dafuk lo pada, gue dikira cewek lagi.

"Terus sekarang lo mau apa?"

"Sebagai ganti rugi motor gue yang ancur, lo juga harus ancur. Minimal patah kaki ato tangan." Gila! Mau keroyokan 2 lawan 9! Sarap lo emang! Mereka semua turun dari motor, mereka ada yang bawa kayu ama pemukul baseball. Gimana nih, gue gak pintar berantem.

"Lo lari ke tempat sampah itu terus minta bantuan."

Eh?

"Sekarang!" Kai dorong gue buat lari, jadinya gue lari ke tempat sampah. Gue jongkok dan ngambil hp gue, gue buka kontak dan yang pertama kali gue liat adalah nama Hyunsik. Tanpa pikir panjang gue langsung nelpon tuh orang.

Sakitnya tuh disini di dalam hatiku

Ni kenapa nspnya gini?

'Halo'

"Hyunsik, tolongin gue! Gue sama Kai di hadang sama genk yang nyerempet Yongseob!"

'Hah?! Lo dimana sekarang?!'

"Gue ada di deket Hangang park! Buruan Kai kewala-HMMPFTTTT"

'WOI! KYUNGSOO! LO KENAPA?!'

Karena kurang waspada gue akhirnya ditangkep sama salah satu dari mereka. Hp gue kayaknya jatoh. Mulut gue dibekap kuat banget, gue sampe gak bisa ngeluarin sepatah kata pun. Gue coba berontak tapi gak berhasil, ni orang kekar banget bro, udah tinggi lagi...

"Kalo lo diem gue gak bakal nyakitin lo." Anjay... Gue geli ama suara ni orang, soalnya dia ngomong di kuping gue. Gue gak ada pilihan lain selain diem. Gue kalah otot T.T

"Cowok lo lumayan juga, bisa bikin anak buah gue kewalahan." Dia bukan cowok gue! Kai emang jago banget berantem, dia pemegang sabuk hitam karate men. Tapi dia udah mulai kecapekan, mana sih bantuannya?! Kok gak dateng-dateng?! Ternyata yang nahan gue tuh ketuanya... Atut! T_T. Kai udah ngos-ngosan, gue disandera. Keadaan darurat!

"Kayaknya gue bisa manfaatin lo." Eh? Tiba-tiba dia narik gue secara paksa.

"Woi! Pacar lo ada di tangan gue!" Ada sesuatu yang dingin nyentuh leher gue, itu piso! Gue takut! Huwee, mata gue udah panas nih, udah hampir nangis. Biarin gue cengeng, gue takut banget tau. "Lepasin dia! Dia gak ada hubungannya!" Kai panik banget, gue harus gimana nih? Please, siapapun selamatin kami...

BRUM

Ada lagi motor yang dateng, jangan-jangan itu bantuan musuh?!

"Lo cemen main keroyokan."

Eh?

"Kalo lo jantan harusnya jangan beraninya rame-rame."

Gue kenal suara itu! Itu kan temen-temen baru gue. Bantuan datang! Puji Tuhan! Puji Dewa! Puji Malaikat! Gue seneng banget!

Mereka dateng semua, temen se-genk koplak gue juga dateng. Anak buah genk yang nyerang gue ama Kai mundur ke tempat ketuanya nyandera gue.

"Cih, sialan. Kita kalah jumlah."

"Gimana nih Chanyeol? Kita gak mungkin lawan mereka. Kita bakalan kalah." Oh, ternyata nama dia Chanyeol. Gue sempet mikir kalo mereka bakal tawuran, kayak di tipi-tipi gitu, tapi gue liat temen gue yang ekspresinya dah kayak preman pasar cuma diem aja.

"Ni cewek manis ada di tangan gue, mau ngapa lo pada?" Ternyata dia manfaatin gue buat ngancem temen gue. DAN MANGGIL GUE CEWEK?!

SIALAN LO!

KRAUK

"Adoh!" Saking keselnya gue dikira cewek lagi, gue gigit tangan tuh orang dengan tenaga kuli gue. Akhirnya gue bebas! Gue lari ke arah temen gue, gue ngumpet di belakang Kai. Temen gue pada bengong liat gue yang nekat kayak gitu. Tapi apa mau dikata, gue kesel bro. Gak ada yang bisa ngalangin Kyungsoo yang marah. Tangannya kok agak amis ya? "Aargh, sialan. Tangan gue berdarah. Liat aja lo." Kayaknya Chanyeol marah deh, dia nyuruh anak buahnya mundur. Mereka semua naik motor dan cabut dari sini.

"Lo gak papa kan Kyung?"

"Ada yang luka gak?"

"Dia gak ngapa-ngapain elo kan?"

"Lo masih utuh kan Soo?"

Ni orang pada ngapain grepein badan gue? Risih tau gak? Apaan tuh pertanyaan terakhir? Gue masih utuh kok.

"Gue gak papa kok. Bisa gak berenti grepe badan gue?" Mereka pada narik nafas lega. Mereka gak grepein badan gue lagi. Tapi gue khawatir sama Kai. Tadi kan dia sempet gelut.

"Lo ada luka gak Kai?" Gue nanya ke Kai.

"Gak kok, gue baik-baik aja." Kai ngomongnya gitu, tapi pipinya luka dan ngeluarin darah. Kecil sih, tapi pasti sakit.

"Ini pipi lo..." Gue ngelus pipinya yang luka dengan lembut, kalo keras ntar dia kesakitan. Gue rogoh kantong celana gue, biasanya gue selalu bawa plester. Paksaan nyokap. Untung aja masih ada satu. Gue tempelin deh di pipinya Kai. Terus gue elus-elus, katanya kalo kita kasih perhatian ama yang sakit, sakitnya bakal cepet ilang.

"Ma, makasih Kyungsoo." Dia kok gugup ya? Gue liat keadaan bocah lain, kok mereka kayak mau ngajak perang sama Kai? Tatapannya tajem banget. Pada napa sih?

"Kalian napa dah? Dah ah, gue mau pulang." Mending gue pulang aja, deket kok ama rumah gue.

"Kita anterin deh, takutnya lo diculik ama genk bar-bar itu." Si Kris narik tangan gue, ternyata gue ada ditengah mereka. Berasa kayak anak ayam yang mau dimakan ama segerombolan srigala gue. Mereka semua lebih tinggi dari gue. Cuma Si Suho yang tingginya beberapa centi dari gue.

"Gak usah, rumah gue dah deket kok. Jalan kaki juga bisa."

"Gak papa kok, sekalian kalo perlu kita mampir." What?! Mau mampir?! Mau mati lo pada?!

"Jangan deh, ada abang-abang gue."

"Emang napa? Kan sekalian kenalan." Gue noleh ke Luhan.

"Abang pertama gue killer tau, gak ada yang boleh mampir diatas jam sembilan. Lain kali aja, lagian besok kita bakal ketemuan kan?" Mereka mikir bentar.

"Ya udah deh, besok kita tunggu jam sembilan di cafe deket SMP." Siplah.

"Iya, gue pulang dulu. Kai, gue jalan aja ya. Lo semua juga cepet pulang jangan keluyuran."

"Ya Tuan Putri."

Kampret!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

My Absurd Story •

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Minggu pagi, harusnya gue cuma masak, nyapu, ama males-malesan. Tapi gue inget kalo hari ini ada janji. Jadinya habis mandi dan sarapan gue siap-siap, gue pake kaos merah sama celana jeans. Gue pake jaket item putih. Gue perhatiin penampilan gue di kaca, perasaan biasa aja. Gak mewah amat, tinggi gue pas-pasan, tampang gue lumayanlah.

Tapi emang agak kayak cewek sih, gue akuin itu, tapi banyak kok cowok yang cantik. Gak ada yang istimewa dari gue. Tapi kenapa mereka kayak perhatian banget ya? Gue denger orang lain mau deketin elo karena ada sesuatu dalam diri lo. Apaan ya?

"Mau berapa lama lo kacaan? Sampe kacanya pecah?" Ni orang satu suka amat ledekin gue yah? Gue natep datar makhluk astral di ambang pintu kamar gue.

"Lo pagi-pagi gini dah rese' aja Nik."

"Panggil gue hyung, gue kakak lo." Niko nyamperin gue yang masih betah di depan kaca.

"Males, kita cuma beda setaon doang."

"Setidaknya menghormati gitu kek."

"Apaan? Gue bukan kakek-kakek."

-_- CTAK!

"Wadaw! Sakit tau!" Gue melotot liat si Niko sambil ngelus jidat gue yang di sentil barusan. Kuat amat, kayaknya pake tenaga dalam deh.

"Gimana semalem? Seneng?"

"Seneng banget!" Gue mencibir dengan bibir manyun, keinget dua kejadian yang bikin gue bisa mati muda.

"Ada apaan semalem? Lo dicium sama Kai?"

BLUSH

"Apaan! Rese' amat sih!" Kan gue jadi mikir kalo Kai nyium gue, muka gue kok panas ya?

"Tuh, muka lo merah."

"Apaan sih lo!" Gue ninju lengannya pake tenaga kuli gue. Pastinya bikin dia kesakitan, masa bodo! Salah lo sendiri.

"Dah ah! Gue mau pergi!"

"Mau kemana? Aduh, sakit..." Niko masih merintih kesakitan, walau badan gue kecil, tapi tenaga gue kayak tukang bangunan. Turunan dari bokap.

"Kepo amat lo?" Gue langsung ninggalin Niko yang masih ada dikamar gue. Gue ngambil helm dan ngeluarin motor dari garasi.

"Lo mau pergi lagi ya Daniel?" Itu kakak pertama gue, dia teriak dari balkon lantai dua. Dia nyadar gak sih kalo dia itu cuma pake bokser =_= . Keliatan deh badannya yang kotak-kotak, bikin gue iri aja.

"Iya, emang kenapa?"

"Beliin es krim ya!"

"Duitnya?"

"Pake duit lo dulu!"

=_= apaan tuh ganteng-ganteng kere. Ya udah deh, nanti gue telat lagi. Gue pun cabut ke cafe tempat janjian. Pas gue sampe, gue liat 5 motor keren di parkiran. Pasti punya mereka. Gue pun langsung ke cafe. Di cafe gue udah disambut sama 5 cowok kece. Mereka jadi pusat perhatian cewek cabe-cabean -_- . Akhirnya kami ngobrol bentar. Ternyata mereka asik juga ya. Okeh, kita sepakat buat beli makanan pesenan temen-temen koplak gue. Tapi mereka maksa gue buat ikut mereka nonton di bioskop. Ya gue mau aja, kapan sih dapat yang gratisan?

"Kita nonton film horor!"

"Gak, nonton film action!"

"Jangan, film romantis!"

"Komedi dong, biar hepi!"

"Film kartun!"

=_= Mereka debat mau nonton film apaan. Si Sehun film horor, Kris film action, Suho film komedi, Luhan film romantis, terus si Chen hmmm... Kartun? Mereka debat gak tau tempat, malu tau diliatin orang banyak. Mending gue liat ada film apa aja. Gue jalan sambil liatin poster film yang ditempel di dinding. Hmmm... Miracle of Happiness? Kayaknya bagus, genrenya keluarga. Amanlah, anak kecil boleh nonton. Gue liat 5 tiang itu, mereka masih aja debat -_-

"Woi! Gimana kalo gue yang nentuin?" Kata gue males, gue kesel mereka gak berenti juga. Ajaib! Mereka langsung berenti begitu denger gue ngomong.

"Kita nonton film yang ini." Gue nunjuk poster film yang pingin gue liat, ekspresi mereka beda-beda. Ada yang natep horor, gak percaya, and males. Gue yakin mereka gak suka sama film yang tema keluarga, tapi gue pingin. Gimana dong?

"Boleh ya..." Gue ngeluarin muka melas gue. Dan... Eng ing eng! Mereka luluh. Mereka akhirnya mau nonton film itu, habis beli tiket kita langsung masuk. Tempatnya sepi banget cuma ada kakek nenek yang duduk di pojokan, sama satu keluarga yang ditengah-tengah. Tempat duduk gue ada di paling depan, asik! Bisa keliatan jelas deh. Gue duduk, ngelepas jaket gue dan gue taruh di pangkuan gue. Gak lama mereka juga duduk.

...

But...

...

THIS IS AWKWARD mas bro. Gue ditengah-tengah mereka. Kris di kiri gue, Sehun di kanan gue, Suho di kiri Kris, Chen di sebelah Suho, Luhan di sebelah Sehun. Gue merasa kecil... Nasib yang badannya imut -.-

Ya udah deh, gak masalah juga. Gak lama filmnya dimulai. Gue nonton dengan khidmat, ceritanya bagus banget. Sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia, ada ayah, ibu, sama kakak beradik. Mereka piknik di gunung, kapan ya gue bisa piknik sama keluarga gue... Lho? Kok sedih? Ayah sama ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan waktu mereka pulang piknik, padahal mereka berdua masih kecil :( Sumpah, kayaknya gue nangis deh waktu mereka nangis guling-guling di rumah sakit.

Terus mereka di asuh sama kakek nenek mereka. Tapi meninggal juga karena rumah mereka kebakaran. Mereka berdua jadi gelandangan, terus kakaknya kerja keras sampe hidup mereka jadi lebih baik. Gue senyum ngeliat mereka bahagia. Gue jadi kepikiran kakak gue yang sayang banget ma gue... Film terus berlanjut, tapi gue dah ngantuk. Terakhir gue liat mereka berdua diasuh sama pasutri beranak 5, mereka bahagia banget. Gue nangis beneran nih Q.Q

Gue keinget keluarga gue... Karena kecapekan nangis, gue pun mulai ngantuk. Gak lama lagi pasti gue tidur... Mata gue udah ketutup, gue mulai tidur dengan senderan. Tapi gue sempet denger orang yang berbisik di telinga gue,

"Kenapa lo nangis?"

.

.

.

.

Itu siapa...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Anak ini tetap ikut denganku!'

'Aku adalah ayahnya, aku yang berhak merawatnya.'

'Aku tidak mau anakku sengsara bersamamu!'

'Kenapa kau egois seperti ini?! Apa karena anak sialan itu?!'

'Jaga ucapanmu! Dia hanyalah anak kecil!'

'Kenapa kau sangat membelanya?! Dia hanya anak pungut!'

.

.

.

.

Gue ngantuk...

Tapi gue gak mau mimpi ginian lagi...

Rasanya kok anget ya...?

"Ni anak manis juga kalo lagi tidur."

Hah? Anak siapa?

Gue maksa buka mata, tapi cuma kebuka sedikit. "Astaga, bibirnya pengen kucium."

Hah?

Samar-samar gue liat bayangan orang, itu bukan setan kan? "Gue gak yakin kalo Kyungsoo itu cowok, jangan-jangan dia cewek lagi?!"

Gue bisa ngeliat muka kotak Chen.

"Gimana kalo kita periksa?"

WHAT?

Sontak gue buka mata lebar-lebar dan nabok si kepala mie.

"WADOW! Sadis men... Baru melek langsung nampol orang."

"Salah sendiri ngomong gitu! Gue ini cowok luar dalam tau!" Gue langsung nyerocos sambil melototin Chen yang ngusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Ya sori, habisnya elo manis banget sih."

"Dah ah! Gue mau pulang!" Gue langsung berdiri dari kursi, muka gue udah panas. Eh? Tapi ini jaket siapa? Gue baru sadar ada jaket di badan gue, padahal jaket gue kan gue pegang.

"Ini jaket punya siapa?" Gue nanya ke Suho yang jalan di depan gue.

"Itu punya si tiang listrik." Suho nunjuk ke belakang gue, pas gue noleh, ternyata ada Kris. Entah kenapa gue merasa kesel karena dia lebih tinggi. -_-

"Ini punya lo ya? Makasih." Gue nyodorin jaket punya dia yang gede banget bagi gue.

"Oh? Ya..." Kris sempet keliatan kaget, mungkin dari tadi dia ngelamun. Tapi dia langsung ngambil jaketnya dan langsung dipake. Terus diem lagi. Ngapain dah tuh orang? Gue lanjut aja deh.

BRUK

What the...

Iki wong siji ngopo to?

Ini si tiang listrik kenapa? Kris meluk gue dari belakang O.O Gue gak tahu harus ngapain.

"Kris...?"

Kris malah nyungsepin kepalanya ke leher gue. Geli tau gak?

"Lo mirip banget sama dia Kyung..."

Hah? Dia siapa?

Dia, dia, dia, telah mencuri hatiku.

"Maksud lo apaan?" Jantung gue udah disko nih.

"Gak ada..." Kris langsung ngelepas pelukannya dan langsung jalan duluin gue. Kayak gak ada apa-apa barusan.

Lawak, hahaha lawak...

Muka gue udah kebakaran...

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gue pulang duluan ya." Gue yang udah siaga sama motor tercinta pamit ke lima orang itu.

"Hati-hati dijalan Beibeh..."

"Hoeeek... Lebay bingitz sih lo."

Gue meletin Luhan yang ngelambain tangannya lebay. Emang unyu, tapi gak pantes kaleee... Gue langsung cabut aja dari tempat itu. Di jalan gue ke inget sesuatu,

"Oh iya, es krim abang gue..."

Akhirnya gue mampir dulu ke minimarket, sekalian beli persediaan kulkas. Gue milih kol, kangkung, bayem, wortel, daging ayam sama daging sapi. Jangan heran kenapa gue bisa masak sama belanja kayak emak-emak. Dari kecil gue emang suka masak ama ngintilin nyokap ke pasar. Oh iya, gue gak lupa beli es krim kesukaan abang gue, rasanya enak loh, gue pernah nyoba. Gue jalan ke tempat frezer, tinggal satu. Gak papa deh, buat kak Leo aja, gue bisa beli yang lain.

GREB

Eh?

Pas gue mau megang es krimnya, ada tangan lain juga yang duluan megang, jadinya gue megang tangannya. Gue liat tangan siapa itu, ternyata cewek. Cantik sih, rambutnya ikel coklat panjang, pake bando lagi. Kita tatapan lama, kayaknya dia pengen es ini juga deh.

"Kamu mau es ini?"

Gue sempet liat dia kaget, terus nundukin pala, sekilas gue liat mukanya agak merah. Kenapa ya? Apa mungkin dia sakit? Gue ngelepas tangan gue.

"Ambil aja, gue bisa beli yang lain." Gue senyum ke cewek itu, cewek itu juga bales senyum malu-malu, imut banget, gemes gue. Pengen punya adek cewek. Gue pun ngambil lima es krim di sebelahnya, dan pamit ke cewek itu. Dia nganggukin palanya, mukanya masih agak merah gitu. Sakit ato kedinginan ya? Mending gue bayar aja, kesorean. Ntar gue ketemu preman lagi di jalan, kalo gue diculik, diperas, dijual ato dibunuh gimana nasibnya game di ps gue yang gak selesai-selesai? Hiiii... Ngeri ndiri gue, dah ah, bayar, pulang, tepar di kasur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gue dah di motor gue, siap-siap pulang. Belanjaan gue banyak juga, motor gue penuh nih, untung motor metic. Gue ngidupin motor dan mulai ngejalanin motor.

"Tunggu!" Tiba-tiba ada yang manggil gue. Gue berhentiin motor sambil nyari yang manggil gue. Dari arah minimarket ada seorang cewek yang lari ke arah gue. Eh, bukannya dia cewek yang tadi ya? Cewek itu ngos-ngosan di depan motor gue.

"Ini buat lo." Cewek itu nyodorin... Coklat? Gue natep dia bingung, kenapa dia ngasih gue coklat? Perasaan valentine masih lama. Dia natep gue malu-malu, mukanya merah lagi, sakit apa gimana sih?

"Buat tanda terima kasih karena es krim itu." Es krim? Oh, es krim itu? Gue kan udah ikhlas lahir batin. "Lo pasti pengen es krim itu juga kan? Tapi lo relain buat gue, anggep aja ini ganti es krim barusan." Iya sih gue pengen, banget malah. Buat abang gue. Tapi gue kan gue cowok jantan yang ngalah sama cewek. Mau nolak tapi gak enak, udah dibeliin gini, coklatnya mahal loh._.

"Makasih deh kalo gitu." Gue ngambil coklat itu dari tangannya, dia keliatan seneng banget. "Btw, gue Kyungsoo." Gue memperkenalkan diri, masa' kita gak tau nama masing-masing.

"Gue Hyojin."

"Lo mau pulang Hyo?"

"Iya."

"Naik apa?"

"Naik bus ntar." Naik bus? Lo yakin dek?

"Lo yakin?" Dia natep gue bentar, terus liat jam tangannya. Matanya langsung melotot.

"Ya ampun! Udah jam segini?!"

Yap. Jam setengah enam. Bus terakhir udah lewat setengah jam yang lalu. Kalo mau nunggu bus berikutnya silahkan tunggu tiga setengah jam lagi.

"Mending nebeng gue aja, rumah lo dimana?" Gue nawarin dia tumpangan, bukan modus loh. Dia keliatan seneng, terus nganggukin pala.

"Tapi gak ngerepotin kan?"

"Nggak kok." Hyo naik ke motor gue, dia pake celana kok. Agak canggung nih ._.

"Lo... Nerima tawaran orang lain segampang ini? Bahaya loh, gimana kalo gue orang jahat?" Gue garuk leher belakang gue. Baru kali ini gue boncengan ama cewek selain ama nyokap.

"Gue bisa jaga diri kok, lagian lo itu cowok baik-baik, Kyungsoo."

"Oh, ya udeh, rumah lo dimana?" Hyo ngasih tau alamat rumahnya, ternyata dia dari perum sebelah tempat gue tinggal. Selama perjalanan kita ngobrol banyak, ternyata dia asik juga diajak ngobrol. Gak terasa gue dah sampe ke dalam gang perum tempat tinggalnya. Gue nurunin dia di pertigaan deket lampu merah, dia kok yang minta.

"Makasih ya Kyungsoo."

"Sama-sama, mulai sekarang kita temenan ya."

"Oke!"

"Dah, pulang sana. Cewek gak baik keluar kemaleman." Gue senyum ke dia sambil ngacak rambutnya singkat. Dia nunduk lagi, mukanya merah. Kenapa sih? Kepo gue.

"Ya udah aku pulang ya Kyung. Bye."

"Bye." Hyo jalan kaki masuk ke gang, gue gak tau rumahnya dimana. Hm... Kok ngeri ya jalan disini? Berasa kayak di tol cipularang._. Gue ngerasa kayak diliatin orang, hiiii cabut ah...

"Oi."

Hoh? Ada yang manggil gue. Gue noleh ke kanan kiri. Mana orangnya?

"Di belakang bego."

Kalo gue gak bego gue gak bakalan belajar lagi pinter.

Gue noleh ke belakang.

"Hai, ketemu lagi ya."

Asdfghjkl-itu Chanyeol...

Dia jalan ke depan motor gue, terus ngambil kunci motor gue. Gue sempet ngeliat tangan kanannya yang di perban. Gue udah panas dingin di tempat.

"Lo masih inget gue kan?" Chanyeol nyengir setan. Gue ngangguk kayak orang o'on.

"Good..." Chanyeol deketin mukanya ke gue. Gue makin mundurin muka gue.

"Ada hubungan apa lo sama adek gue?"

Adek? Hah?

Gue coba konek...

Perasaan tadi gue ke kafe, nonton bioskop, ke minimarket, terus ketemu-

Hyojin

Don't you tell me...

"Barusan gue liat lo bonceng adek perempuan gue. Ada hubungan apa lo sama dia?"

Hyojin. Adek Chanyeol.

Dunia ini ternyata sempit.

"Gue... Gue cuma temen kok."

"Bener..."

"Ciyus bang..." Gue ngasih tanda 'V' ke dia.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Setengah jam yang lalu."

Chanyeol manggut-manggut, gue berharap kalo ada seseorang yang nolongin gue. Muka Chanyeol udah persis kayak setan.

"Oke, karena gue tau jam segini udah gak ada bus lagi dan elo udah berbaik hati nganterin adek gue, gue lepasin elo." Chanyeol ngasih kunci motor gue lagi. Gue ngambil kuncinya dan langsung masukin ke tempatnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu..."

CUP

Gue yakin mata gue udah mau keluar sekarang.

"Walaupun elo cowok tapi lo manis juga."

Chanyeol... Nyium... Pipi... Gue...

Chanyeol senyum terus mundur beberapa langkah. Dengan muka panas gue langsung ngidupin motor dan cabut dari tempat itu.

Oh my god...

Daku tidak kuat mama...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Haaiiiiiii ^.^

Masih inget Lyla kan? #puppy eyes

Maaf baru bisa update. Soalnya masih sibuk sama nilai Mid semester yang menggenaskan T.T

So, mind to review? ^3^


	3. Chapter 3

My Absurd Story

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Selamat pagi dunia, saatnya menjalani hari penuh kejutan. Gue dah ada di parkiran sekolah, gak lupa sama tas item kesayangan gue. Gue sekolah di sma swasta punya orang kaya yang gak gue tau namanya. Gue kelas XI.b, karena ini sekolah orang kaya pasti mewah dong ya, yaiyalah mewah. Gedung lantai lima dengan fasilitas lengkap, kolam renang, lapangan sepak bola, voli, tenis, taman yang gedenya kayak taman kota dengan kolam air mancur ditengah.

Dengan langkah berat gue menuju kelas tercinta gue, lelah gue ngalamin hal kayak kemaren.

BRAK

"E copot copot! Woi! Biasa aja kale buka pintunye, kaget gue, kalo kadar kegantengan gue berkurang gimane?" Abaikan saja kawan gue yang narsisnya gak ketulungan ini. Gue jalan ke kursi gue dengan lemes, dan menjatuhkan diri terus tepar di meja.

"Ngape lo bro, di tolak cewek? Itu wajar aja sih, elo kan cantik."

"Ngomong gitu lagi gue cincang lo."

"Santai bro, pms ye?"

Sialan ni anak satu, minta di kentutin. Gue cuma ngelirik si Bebek goreng males. Dia duduk di atas meja gue.

"Eh, pr bahasa inggris lo dah siap?"

"Udah."

"Liat dong..." Udah biasa, kalo Baekhyun deketin gue pasti ada maunya. Dengan berat hati gue nyerahin buku latihan bahasa inggris gue. Baek dengan cepat melesat ke tempat duduknya dan mulai nyalin hasil kerja gue. Sementara gue memandang ke luar jendela, gue masih ngerenungin sesuatu. Ada hal di hati gue yang masih ngeganjel. Selain 5 tiang listrik plus satu yoda yang ngusik hidup gue selama 2 hari ini. Oh iya, gue kan mau balikin syalnya si Kai. Gue ngambil syal putih dari dalem tas item kesayangan gue. Gue berjalan keluar kelas, soalnya gue sama Kai beda kelas. Baekhyun sempet ngeliat gue.

"Mau kemana lo bro?"

"Bukan urusan lo."

Gue jalan ke kelasnya Kai, kelasnya ada di ujung lorong. Gue sampe di pintu kelas X.a . Gue ngeliatin yang ada di dalem kelas, tapi kulit eksotis gak ada di dalem.

"Lo nyari siapa Kyungsoo?" Di barisan depan ada kembaran jauhnya Kai.

"Kai kemana, Taem?"

"Tauk, mati kale tu orang." Buset, sadis bener.

"Gue serius Taemin..." "Mungkin dia ada di atap Soo." Gue ngalihin muka gue ke samping kanan gue, ternyata itu anak juara satu umum, Minho. Dia lagi bersihin papan tulis, rajin amat ya tu orang.

"Oh, makasih ya Min." Gue langsung balik badan, tapi ada yang narik tangan gue.

"Lo buru-buru amat Soo, mending main aja sama kita-kita."

Gue ngeliat pelaku penarikan,"Maaf Min, tapi gue ada perlu sama Kai. Lain kali aja ya." Gue narik lagi tangan gue yang masih dipegang Minho, dan ngacir sebelum ada penarikan susulan.

Gue sampe di atap sekolah, ternyata anginnya sejuk banget. Gue ngeliat sosok yang berdiri belakangin gue, tangannya pegangan ke pagar pembatas. Gue kenal sama sosok itu, banget malah. "Lo ngapain kesini Soo?"

Hah? Gue kaget, kok dia bisa tau gue ada di sini? "Gue mau balikin syal punya lo." Gue jalan ke arah Kai, dan berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

"Nih, makasih ya." Gue ngasih syal putih ke dia. Dia natep gue sebentar, terus tangannya terulur buat ngambil syal itu.

SRET

BRUK

O_O

What de...

"Kai..."

"Bentar aja Soo."

Kenapa hatiku cenat cenut tiap ada kamu~

Mata gue melotot, gue masih bingung. Tiba-tiba Kai narik tangan gue (lagi) sampe gue nabrak dadanya yang bidang. Oke, gue males ngakuin ini. Kami diam masih dengan gue ada di dalem pelukan Kai. Makin lama kok makin erat...

"Elo kok gak pernah nyadar sih Soo?" Kai berbisik di deket kuping gue, bikin gue merinding. Maksudnya nyadar itu apaan ya?

"Maksud elo apaan sih? Gue gak mudeng." Suara gue agak teredam karena muka gue nempel di dada Kai.

"Tuh kan, elo sih telmi."

BUGH

"Aww!" Suara pukulan di susul suara kesakitan Kai. Ya, gue ninju perutnya, refleks dia lepasin gue terus megang perutnya sendiri.

"Kok gue ditinju sih?"

"Elo nyebelin banget sih!" Gue malingin muka ke arah halaman belakang sekolah, ternyata pemandangannya keren juga, ada banyak pohon yang rindang.

Gue kok ngerasa kayak ada yang merhatiin gue ya? Gue noleh ke samping kiri gue, ternyata itu Kai. Mata kami saling bertatapan beberapa saat, gue ngerasa kalo tatapan dia dalem banget. Ada arti tersembunyi dibalik tatapan itu. Asek dah kata-kata gue.#plakk "Kai-"

KRIIIIING

Baru juga mau ngomong, tapi bel masuk dah bunyi aja.

"Ayo Soo, nanti keburu Pak Botak itu masuk ke kelas gue." Kai narik tangan gue. Kami berdua turun ke lantai 2, tempat kelas kami berada. Selama perjalanan kami diem aja.

Kami sampe di kelas Kai duluan, "Bye Kai, nanti pulang sekolah ngumpul di tempat biasa ya." Kata gue. Kai cuma ngangguk doang.

Akhirnya gue jalan ke kelas gue, pas di depan kelas gue ketemu sama Kibum Saem, guru Bahasa Inggris gue. Gue ngebungkukin badan, anak teladan gitu. Kibum Saem cuma senyum, killer smile andalannya. Kalo gue cewek pasti gue udah klepek-klepek. Tapi gue bukan cewek -_-

Ya udah deh, gue ngacir ke dalem kelas. Anak-anak yang lain masih pada nyante cuma ngeliatin gue yang lari ke tempat duduk gue, "Duduk lo pada, ada Kibum Saem di depan noh."

GRUDUK GRUDUK

Dan dengan ajaib kelas udah rapi dan sunyi senyap dalam lima detik =_= Gak lama Kibum Saem masuk ke dalem kelas, gak ada yang berani ribut kalo Kibum Saem lagi ngajar. Soalnya kan beliau dikenal killer, berani ribut, tinggal pilih mau jalan jongkok atau lompat kodok keliling lapangan sepakbola. Atau teriak 'aku akan jadi anak baik' di atap gedung sekolah. Kibum Saem kadang tidak terduga.

"Morning class, get ready for the daily test."

Baru juga gue bilang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nih, makanan."

"Asik! Makan! Makan!"

Gue natep datar gerombolan yang lagi ngerubungin dua plastik besar yang isinya makanan. Mereka kayak orang yang gak makan setaun -_-

"Lo ga mau Soo?" Hyunsik nawarin gue, tapi gue geleng kepala.

"Ya udah."

Gue dah kenyang cuma liat cara kalian makan.

Bikin eneq.

Tapi kayaknya ada yang ilang.

"Kai mana?"§ "Tau, tadi dia pergi gitu aja sebelum lo dateng." Hyunsik jawab gue dengan mulut penuh dengan Lays. Hoeeekk, makin eneq gue.

"Hah? Kemana?" Tumben banget Kai pergi duluan, biasanya dia yang paling betah mantengin tempat ini.

Drrtt drrt drrt

Eh, hp gue bunyi. Gue ngambil hp dari saku celana jeans gue dan ternyata itu panggilan dari bang Leo.

"Halo kak?"

'Daniel? Lo dimana?'

"Lagi maen. Emang kenapa?"

'Buruan pulang, darurat.'

"Darurat apaan?"

Tut tut tut

Darurat? Emangnya rumah kita kebakaran? Gue natep sebentar temen-temen gue yang ternyata natep gue juga. "Gue cabut ya, panggilan dari abang gue."

"Ya udah, pulang sono. Hati-hati." Kata Hyunsik yang terkesan ngusir gue.

"Bye."

Gue pun langsung cabut dari tempat itu, gue masih kepikiran sama omongan abang gue. Biasanya juga cuma nelpon kalo ada perlu.

Beli es krim misalnya.

Sampe rumah gue langsung ngacir ke dalem. Di dalem ada semua abang gue. Mereka semua duduk di sofa, suasananya tegang banget. Gue jadi panas dingin, pasti ada sesuatu yang gawat.

"Daniel, duduk sini." Kak Leo nepuk sofa di sebelahnya, nyuruh gue duduk. Dengan canggung gue duduk. Gue merhatiin kedua abang gue yang laen. Ekspresi kak Rafa suram banget, gue tau dia emang pendiem banget, tapi mukanya sekarang menyedihkan. Sementara Niko... Dia masih pake seragam sekolah, tapi kok mukanya ada bonyok?

"Kok..." Gue nunjuk Niko yang punya bonyok di pipi kirinya. Tapi kak Leo nepuk pundak gue, gue natep Kak Leo yang senyum sedih.

"Tadi papa dateng..."

DEG

"Dan mau ngambil kamu..."

Mata gue panas, jantung gue udah gak karuan.

Jangan-jangan lebam di pipi kiri Niko...

Gue beralih natep Niko dengan mata burem.

"Tadi gue ngelawan papa."

Tuh kan...

Gue gak bisa nahan airmata gue lagi, gue pindah tempat ke samping Niko dan langsung meluk dia. Walaupun dia nyebelin minta di cipok pake kolor dia tetep kakak gue...

"Kenapa elo nyakitin diri sendiri..." Gue nangis, Niko ngelus kepala gue.

"Gue gak mau elo terpisah dari mama sama abang lo..."

Gue makin mendelep ke baju Niko sambil terus nangis, gue udah bikin bajunya basah.

"Tapi gue gak mau elo terluka... Elo juga kakak gue..."

Kakak angkat gue lebih tepatnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gue natep datar laptop di depan gue yang lagi nayangin rekaman semasa gue kecil. Gue nyolong rekaman ini waktu nyokap lagi tidur, jangan ditiru. Di situ nyokap gue lagi ngisi tiga minggu. Dan di rekaman itu cuma ada dua anak kecil, yang satu matanya mirip sama gue dan yang satu lagi mukanya gak ada ekspresi. Mereka udah pake seragam sekolah, yang satu kelas lima yang satu kelas tiga. Rekaman berhenti saat mereka masuk ke mobil. Mereka gue kenal dengan nama Leonard dan Rafael, abang gue.

Gue buka video yang satu lagi. Disitu gue baru dua taun, gue tahu karena nyokap manggil 'Kyungie'. Gue masih unyu-unyu emeshin. Di situ gue lagi maenin tangan bayi yang lebih tua setaun dari gue. Terus gue ngemut jempol tangannya. Gue gak tau kalo dulu gue suka ngemut jempol.-. Dan bayi yang gue emut jempolnya gue kenal dengan Nickholas A.K.A Niko, kakak angkat gue.

Tanpa sadar mata gue udah panas, gue nangis lagi. Gue masih gak nyangka aja kalo Niko itu gak ada hubungan darah sama gue. Gue tau waktu gue masuk SMP, soalnya waktu itu gue denger dari petugas UKS kalo golongan darah Niko AB, padahal gak ada satupun dari keluarga gue yang golongan darahnya AB. Gue meluk bantal sambil terus nonton, ngeliat masa-masa imut gue. Gue itu sayang banget sama ketiga abang gue, dan sekarang gue ada di dua pilihan yang sulit.

Nyokap sama bokap gue cerai. Mama mati-matian memperjuangkan gue biar hak asuh gak jatuh ke tangan Papa. Karena Papa udah nikah lagi sama selingkuhannya, perempuan yang udah ditolong sama Mama. Papa ngotot pengen ngasuh gue, karena gue masih di bawah 18 taun, gue harus ikut ortu yang menang hak asuh. Sementara kak Leo dan kak Rafa udah 20-an, udah bebas milih.

Niko? Niko anak angkat, dan Papa gak suka sama Niko. Karena Niko adalah anak dari mantan pacar Mama yang udah meninggal. Gue nenggelemin muka gue ke bantal, nahan suara tangisan gue.

Gue bingung harus gimana, Mama gak mau hak asuh di tangan Papa. Tapi sebenarnya tanpa sepengetahuan Mama, Papa sering dateng ke rumah. Dan sering ngerayu kami buat ngikut Papa, terutama gue. Tapi Niko yang paling nentang, dia tau sebenarnya Papa dihasut sama perempuan jalang itu. Gue juga tau tapi gue diam aja.

Kalo gue milih Papa, gue gak tau gimana nasib Mama dan nasib gue sendiri. Tapi kalo Mama yang menang hak asuh, gue gak tau apa yang bakalan di lakuin sama Papa. Gue gak mau satu atap sama PHO, si wanita jalang yang udah nusuk Mama dari belakang dan ngerebut Papa. Tapi gue juga gak tahan liat Niko yang dapet bogem setiap ngelawan Papa.

"Huuaaaaaa... OTOKEH?!" Gue teriak frustasi. Gue harus gimana?! Dewi fortuna, plis bantu gue, buat keberuntungan biar Papa sadar gitu kek. Atau gue neror Papa lewat mimpi biar Papa tau kalo dia dihasut? Atau gue jadi time traveller biar bisa balik ke masa lalu, terus nyegah Mama yang mau nolong wanita itu?

"Tapi gak mungkin juga kale! Huaaaaaa...!" Gue guling-guling gaje di kasur. Gue gemes banget, di saat kayak gini gue butuh penenang. Gue ngambil hp di meja, terus nyari kontak Kai. Gue nelpon dia.

Gak diangkat. Mungkin lagi tidur, gue nelpon Hyunsik deh.

Gak diangkat juga. Mungkin lagi ngepot di aspal, gue nelpon Yongseob.

Gak diangkat. Mungkin masih sakit, gue coba nelpon Ryeowook sunbae deh, terpaksa.

Lagi sibuk... Hmm... Taemin...?

Gak aktif. Gue baru inget kalo waktu itu hpnya udah terjun bebas dari lantai tiga. Hmm... Gue gak punya banyak nomor telepon, tapi banyak nomor baru yang masuk dan gue cuekin. Soalnya gue trauma, pernah sekali ada yang nelpon dan waktu gue angkat, ternyata yang nelpon cowok ngira ini nomor cewek dan minta ditemenin *ehem sori* coli.-. Gue trauma lahir batin.

Gue coba nelpon si bebek deh...

INI GAK AKTIF JUGA?!

GAK TAU ORANG UDAH DARAH TINGGI?!

GUE GEMEZ BANGETZ PAKE Z TAU GAK?!

Gue gigit bantal guling saking gemesnya, kenapa kalo gue lagi butuh gak ada yang bisa bantu? Tapi kalo gak diperluin nongol di depan gue. Saking stress nya gue langsung nyamber kunci motor dan berjalan keluar kamar. Gue butuh udara seger.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haaaaah... Tenangnya..." Gue menghela napas panjang. Gue nongkrong di bawah pohon sakura di pinggir sungai Han. Disini aman, damai dan tenteram. Gue bisa ngelepas semua beban.

Langitnya warna jingga, cantiknya...

"DOR!"

"E Monyong!"

"Hahahaha! Muka lo lucu banget Soo! Huahahaha!"

Mood gue jadi buruk lagi. "Gak lucu tau Han." Kata gue datar. Luhan mulai berhenti ketawa dan ngelap airmatanya. Dia langsung duduk di sebelah gue dan seenaknya tiduran di paha gue.

"Lo ngapain disini Soo?"

"Kepo amat sih?"

"Ya elah, gak usah pake judes berapa neng?"

Gue diem aja, Luhan juga diem. Gue merhatiin matahari terbenam yang lebih indah daripada muka gant-muka jelek Luhan.

"Lo lagi ada masalah ya Soo?"

Gue nunduk, mata gue langsung natep mata rusa Luhan.

"Keliatan dari mata lo." Luhan merubah posisinya jadi duduk, dan natep gue. Luhan muka serius, latar belakangnya adalah matahari terbenam dan sungai Han. Gue gak mau munafik, Luhan ganteng pake banget.

"Lo... Manis..." Gue nahan napas, muka Luhan deket banget sama gue. Gue mundurin kepala gue, tapi udah mentok karena di belakang gue ada pohon. Luhan mukanya makin maju ke... Gue langsung malingin muka ke kanan.

CHU~

Luhan nyium pipi kiri gue, cuma bentar. Tapi sukses bikin jantung gue balapan dengan kecepatan 10km/jam.

Gue masih malingin muka, gue yakin muka gue udah kayak kepiting rebus. Gue ngelirik Luhan, dia masih senyum ganteng. Luhan megang dagu gue dan buat gue ngeliat mukanya. Gue pengen ngedorong Luhan, tapi entah kenapa tenaga gue lenyap gitu aja. Gue malah mencengkeram bahu Luhan dengan gemetar.

"Sepertinya gue tertarik sama elo..." Luhan ngelus pipi gue, gue bingung. Perasaan gue baru ketemu dua kali sama dia. Tapi entah kenapa gue ngerasa kayak udah kenal deket sama Luhan.

Kami masih diam dengan posisi sama, Luhan yang mojokin gue di pohon. Tangan kirinya ada di samping kepala gue dan nemplok di pohon, tangan kanannya ada di pipi gue. Kalo ada orang yang ngeliat posisi kami pasti udah mikir yang 'iya-iya'.

TAP

Eh? Kayaknya ada seseorang di sebelah kiri gue deh. Gue ngeliat ke arah kiri gue, begitupun dengan Luhan. Ada sepatu Kets yang kayaknya gue kenal, gue ngeliat makin naik ke atas. Gue ngerasa waktu berhenti seketika, ngeliat seseorang yang berdiri dengan tatapan tajamnya ngeliat kami berdua.

"K..Kai..."

Kai diem, tapi matanya keliatan gak bersahabat. Ini pertama kalinya gue ngeliat Kai kayak gini, jujur aja gue takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsoo?"

"Cih! Itu bukan urusanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dunia ini kenapa sih?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

* * *

Haaaiiii ^o^ lama gak nongol nih. Soalnya lagi sibuk kejar nilai mid semester yang menggenaskan T.T

Gimana dengan chapter ini? Lumayan gak?

So, mind to review?^^


	4. Chapter 4

My Absurd Story

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

My Absurd Story © Lyla Angelica

* * *

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Gue pernah ngeliat ortu gue yang lagi berantem. Tatapan mata mereka sangat mengerikan untuk anak kecil yang masih SD. Waktu itu gue ngerasa takut banget, gue cuma bisa ngumpet di kolong kasur bareng Niko. Saking takutnya gue gak mau ngalamin hal kayak gitu seumur hidup gue lagi.

Tapi sekarang gue ngalamin hal yang serupa. Saat Kai dan Luhan yang lagi perang tatapan mata, gue cuma bisa diem. Gue takut satu tindakan yang salah bisa menghancurkan keduanya, lebay emang, tapi ciyus cin...gue takut pake banget.

"Kyungsoo, ayo pulang." Kai ngomong tanpa ada intonasi. Datar kayak tembok. Sama kayak ekspresi wajahnya.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Seenaknya menyuruh Kyungsoo." Luhan bangun dan berdiri tegak menghadap Kai. Keliatan jelas kalo Luhan nantang.

"Apa urusanmu?" Kai maju selangkah, kepalanya sedikit terangkat. Badannya lebih besar daripada Luhan dan berusaha mengintimidasi, tapi Luhan keliatannya gak ada takut takutnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang?"

Emaaaakkk ToT ini curut dua ngapain sih?! Masalah gue rasanya makin parah... T.T

Gue cuma bisa merhatiin kedua orang itu, gue belum berani ngambil tindakan. Gue masih berdiri di sebelah Luhan dengan tampang bego.

"Ayo pulang Soo." Kai tanpa ngeliat gue langsung narik tangan kanan gue dengan kasar, sumpah demi apa tangan gue sakit.

"Kau jangan seenaknya!" Luhan narik tangan gue lagi. Gue cuma bisa melotot ngeliatin tangan kiri gue yang dipegang sama Luhan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu." Kai menatap tajam ke arah Luhan. Dia narik gue, gue cuma bisa ngeringis nahan sakit karena genggaman tangan Kai kuat banget.

"Harusnya aku yang bicara begitu." Luhan narik gue, serius, tangan gue dua-duanya sakit. Jadi gini rasanya boneka panda yang dulu sering jadi rebutan gue sama Niko.

"Woi, lepasin... Sakit..." Gue coba ngomong sama mereka, gak enak jadi tontonan gratis orang-orang yang lewat.

"Kau tuli ya? Kubilang lepaskan tanganmu dari Kyungsoo!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana? Kau jangan seenaknya menarik Kyungsoo sesuka hatimu!"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa Kyungsoo."

"Lalu kau siapanya? Pacarnya?"

"Bisa dibilang aku calon pacarnya."

"Cih, bermimpi saja kau! Dia akan menjadi pacarku sebentar lagi."

"Kau-"

"CUKUP!"

Gue narik paksa kedua tangan gue. Gue yakin muka gue merah entah karena malu ato marah, tapi semuanya campur aduk.

"Lo berdua kayak anak kecil! Gue bukan barang yang bisa direbutin!"

Habis ngomong gitu gue langsung pergi dengan mata panas, Kai ato Luhan sempet manggil gue, tapi gue cuekin. Gue ngerasa kayak barang mainan yang bisa sesuka hati di mainin. Gue melangkah ngikut kaki gue mau bawa gue kemana.

Niat gue kan mau nenangin diri, kok malah tambah ruwet. Gue merhatiin sekeliling gue, kayaknya udah cukup jauh dari mereka.

BTW, motor gue dimana ya?

Oh iya, ditempat tadi.

Berarti gue harus balik lagi dong?

Huft. Ogah ah. Palingan mereka masih disana.

"Kyungsoo?"

Eh? Gue balik badan, ada siswi SMP yang manggil gue rupanya. Rambut coklat, ikel, panjang...

"Lo lagi ngapain disini?"

Wait, kayaknya gue kenal deh sama ni cewek.

"Hyojin?" Tanya gue gak yakin.

"Iya, ini gue. Lo lupa sama gue?"

Dafruq?

Masih SMP?

"Gue... Gue cuma jalan-jalan doang. Lo lagi ngapain?" Gue merhatiin Hyojin. Bediri sejajar kayak gini gue baru nyadar kalo Hyojin itu tinggi. Hampir nyaingin gue, kayaknya gue harus rajin latihan di gym kayak abang gue deh biar tambah tinggi.

"Gue sama abang gue lagi mampir di minimarket depan situ, kebetulan aja deket sama sekolah gue."

"Oh..." Gue manggut-manggut, tunggu-tunggu. Abang?!

"Sama abang lo?" Tanya gue,

"Iya, tadi dia entah kemana. Katanya sih ada perlu bentar, gue disuruh nunggu disini." Hyojin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, kesel ditinggal.

"Eh, kayaknya gue harus pulang sekarang. Udah sore juga, ntar dicariin Nyokap sama abang gue lagi. Soalnya gue gak izin sama orang rumah." Gue nyoba nyari alasan yang pas, soalnya gue gak mau ketemu sama tuan tiang listrik. Gue masih trauma gara-gara kejadian yang waktu itu. Bagian gue habis nganterin Hyojin. Ho-oh, yang itu loh.

Tapi Hyojin malah keliatan sedih, gue jadi gak enak. "Kok buru-buru amat Soo, paling abang gue bentar lagi dateng. Gue pengen ngenalin elo sama abang gue."

Justru itu gue pengen cepet minggat.

"Sori Hyo, mungkin lain kali aja." Gue ngasih senyum ke Hyojin, coba ngerayu gitu ceritanya.

"Ya udah deh, hati-hati dijalan."

"Gue pulang ya, Bye..." Gue ngelambain tangan, Hyojin meskipun keliatan gak rela tetep melambai.

Gue balik ke tempat tadi, sengaja muter lewat gang kecil. Soalnya dari jauh gue ngeliat motor Luhan. Gue lagi meles ketemu mereka. Untung gue parkir motor di tempat yang beda sama Luhan. Sambil jalan gue meriksa hp gue, ada sembilan miscall dari abang gue juga sebelas pesan. Gue emang sengaja matiin suara hp.

bruk

"Aduh!"

Perasaan gang ini kosong tapi kok ada yang ngalangin jalan sih? Gue mendongak ngeliat sesuatu atau seseorang yang gue tabrak.

O.O

OH MY-

MAMPOZ

ITU ORANG YANG PENGEN GUE HINDARIN

"Gue pengen bicara sama lo."

"Maaf, gue ada perlu."

Tanpa ngeliat wajah orang didepan gue, gue ngelewatin dia gitu aja. Gue sampe mepet-mepet di tembok gara-gara ni orang ngalangin jalan. Dah tau ini gang sempit, pake bediri ditengah jalan lagi.

BRAK

O_O

Hening...

hening...

ning...

...

...

...

...

"Jangan harap lo bisa ngehindarin gue..."

Gue kicep ditempat.

Gue gak berani noleh, jangankan noleh, gerak dikit aja gue gak bisa. Posisinya itu loh...

Gue terperangkap antara tembok dan tangan orang yang ngehalangin gue depan belakang. Kayak di adegan next door-next door itu loh. Belum lagi ni orang satu ngomong pas di kuping gue, geli tau...

"Ada hubungan apa lo sama Luhan?"

Alis gue tertaut bingung, "Maksud lo apa Kai?"

"Lo tau..." Kai makin mepetin tubuh kecil gue, gue udah panas dingin. "Posisi lo sama Luhan tadi gak enak banget diliat..."

Jiiiirrr... Gue geli...

Emang lo pikir posisi kita gimana...?

"Bikin... Gerah..."

Heh?

Hubungannya apa?

"Mak-maksud lo apa sih Kai? Gue-gue gak ngerti..."

"Jangan bohong Do Kyungsoo."

Ciyus deh, ni orang cegat gue, mepetin gue di tembok, terus nanya hal yang gaje. Maksudnya apa coba?

"Gue sama Luhan cuma temen doang kok."

"Benarkah..."

Gue makin mengkeret. Makin lama Kai makin nempel. Jantung gue serasa mau meledak!

"Di-dia tadi cu-cuma iseng..." Kampret... Kenapa gue harus takut sih?

"Iseng? Tapi yang tadi gue liat gak keliatan gitu..."

Aduh... Gue gak tahan...

"Kenapa kau begitu polos Do Kyungsoo..."

Gue gak kuat... Emak... Tolong...

Gue mejemin mata. Masih gak yakin gue bakal ngelakuin ini. Kai deketin mukanya ke gue, gue bisa ngerasain nafasnya yang berada tepat di pipi kanan gue.

ARRRGGGHHH! CUKUP!

Bruk

Tanpa aba-aba gue ngedorong Kai sekuat tenaga sampe ada suara kayak karung beras jatoh. Gue buka mata pelan-pelan. Kai duduk di tanah, nyender ditembok, kepalanya nunduk.

"Ma-maaf Kai! Habis elo yang mulai duluan!"

Gue langsung kabur.

Gue gak bisa bayangin gimana jadinya besok.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

"Eh Soo, lo ama Kai lagi marahan ya?"

Gue ngelirik Baekhyun yang lagi duduk di meja sebelah gue. Terus gue natep keluar jendela lagi.

"Gak ah. Kenapa emang?"

"Biasanya juga tiap istirahat kalian bedua mojok di kelas."

"Hahaha. Lucu."

Mood gue yang udah turun dari pagi tambah anjlok. Tapi gak salah juga sih. Sejak kejadian tiga hari yang lalu di Hangang park, gue belum ada ngomong sama Kai. Tiap kali ketemu pasti gue selalu menghindar.

Soalnya kalo gue ngeliat mukanya, entah kenapa...ng...gimana ngomongnya ya... Rasanya tuh...hmm... Pokoknya gitu lah. #plakk

"Kyung! Ih kok gue di cuekin sih?"

"APAAN SIH BAEK! NYINYIR AMAT SIH LO!"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Hening...

satu kelas...

mampus gue...

Puk

"Elo lagi sakit ya?"

Baekhyun nepuk pundak gue, matanya yang sipit terbuka lebar(bagi dia). Gue sadar yang lain juga melototin gue.

"Gak biasanya elo ngomong pake nada lima oktaf." Baekhyun natep gue setajam silet, gue kok malah ciut nyalinya.

"Ng...gue...gue..." Ngomong gue udah gagap.

"Jangan-jangan elo kayak gini ada hubungannya sama Kai?"

Kok malah disangkutpautin sama si item sih?

"Bertahun-tahun gue kenal sama elo, gak pernah elo ngomong sekeras itu sama gue."

Aduh Baek, perasaan gue baru kenal elo pas masuk SMA deh.

"Apa mungkin..."

Baekhyun majuin mukanya, gue makin merosot kebawah.

"Kai pernah ngena-ngena elo?"

Hah?

Ngena-ngena?

Ngena apa?

Perasaan gue gak kena apa-apa deh.

Krik

.

.

.

.

.

.

Krik

.

.

.

.

.

.

Krik

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lo ngomong apa sih Baek?" Gue balik natep Baekhyun dengan tanda tanya yang gede. Baekhyun malah nganga kaget.

"Otak lo tuh polos ato elo nya yang o'on sih?!" Baekhyun ngejambak rambutnya sendiri, waras bang?

"Lo kenapa sih? Otak lo tuh yang gak waras." Pemandangan diluar lebih menarik daripada yang di dalem. Di dalem kelas bikin sumpek. Mereka pada bisik-bisik gaje, apalagi si bebek yang gak berenti ngoceh dari tadi. Gue merhatiin kelas lain yang lagi main basket di lapangan depan.

Hm? Bukannya itu Kai? Gue nyipitin mata, emang bener itu Kai. Tumben dia mau main basket. Padahal biasanya dia kabur kalo disuruh main basket siang-siang. Takut kulitnya makin gosong katanya, biasanya dia kabur ke kelas gue kalo lagi gak ada guru, ato ngajak kabur ke atap, nyolongin bekal gue, makan bareng dan-

Dan gue kangen.

Sumpah, gue kangen.

Padahal baru tiga hari, tapi gue udah kangen sama dia. Kangen dia makan bareng gue, kangen dia ngebonceng gue, kangen balapan bareng, kangen ngobrol bareng, kangen bolos bareng (jangan ditiru), dan, dan, pokoknya kangen.

"Tumben amat tuh Kai mau panas-panasan kayak gitu. Biasanya juga dia kabur sama elo ke atap."

Plis Baek, jangan diingetin.

"Lo ada masalah apa sih sebenarnya?"

Plis Baek, jangan tanya, gue capek.

"Kalo ada masalah, mending kalian selesaikan baik-baik. Daripada diem-dieman kayak gini, rasanya aneh tau ngeliatnya."

Gue masih cuekin si Bebek, tapi gue masih mikirin yang dia omongin tadi. Kayaknya dia bener deh... Gue langsung bediri dan ngacir ke keluar kelas.

"Baek, bilangin ke guru gue lagi sakit perut!"

Gue tau gue gak pinter olahraga, baru lari turunin satu lantai aja gue udah ngos-ngosan kayak maraton keliling Seoul. Ini karena gue harus ngelakuin sesuatu yang harusnya gue lakuin tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi begitu gue sampe di lapangan basket, gue cuma bisa nahan kecewa karena sudah gak ada lagi orang yang gue cari.

"Kyungsoo, elo ngapain disini?" Gue natep datar Taemin yang lagi megang bola.

"Gak ada, gue mo balik." Kata gue singkat, gue gak ada mood buat ngeladenin. Gue muter badan, dengan membawa rasa kecewa gue.

"KYUNGSOO! AWAAAAAAAAASSSS!"

"?"

BUAKKK

Sesuatu yang keras menabrak kepala gue.

"Woaaahh! Kyungsoo!"

Dan dunia gue berubah menjadi hitam.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

'Terserah apa maumu! Aku lelah dengan sikapmu itu!'

'Seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu! Memangnya kau pernah memikirkan masa depan mereka?!'

'Cerewet sekali kau! Tandatangani surat ini! Aku sudah muak denganmu!'

'Dengan senang hati tuan.'

Gue paling benci kalo gue tidur masih dengan beban pikiran yang numpuk ngelebihin cucian dirumah. Karena ujung-ujungnya pasti gue mimpi buruk... Dan gue cuma bisa nikmatin rasa sakitnya.

Eh, tapi sakitnya kok rasanya ada di kepala ya?

Gue maksa mata gue buat melek, kepala gue kliyengan. Gue megang kepala, ada perban yang melilit, dan kepala gue nyut-nyutan.

"Eh, lo dah bangun Soo?"

Gue noleh ke kanan, ada sesosok makhluk astral yang lagi duduk di kursi sebelah katil.

"Gue kenapa Baek...?" Tanya gue ke Baekhyun dengan suara yang serek-serek seksi. #plakk

Baekhyun mendengus, "Lo pingsan." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kok?"

"Ketimpuk bola basket."

Lah?

Gue ngedipin mata beberapa kali, emangnya gue ngapain kok bisa ketimpuk bola? Gue mikir-mikir. Gue gak tau apa yang gue pikirin waktu gue langsung lari begitu Baekhyun ngomong buat nyelesain masalah. Gue langsung lari gitu aja, tapi begitu sampe di lapangan gue cuma bisa nelan rasa kecewa gue. Habis itu gue denger ada yang teriak terus kepala gue kayak ditabrak terus semuanya gelep. Oh, ternyata gue pingsan seketika habis kena timpuk bola.

Heh. Absurd banget.

"Lo itu makin lama makin aneh Soo." Gue beralih natep Baekhyun yang mukanya kaya cowok lagi kesel gara-gara ceweknya nyuekin dia. Idih banget gue! Ngapain coba gue mikir gituan.

"Gue tau lo punya banyak masalah di kehidupan absurd lo itu. Tapi gue gak suka ngeliat elo kayak orang yang kehilangan pegangan hidupnya." Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan gue.

Plis... Baekhyun makin gila dimata gue...

"Gue tau gue cuma temen buat lo. Tapi seenggaknya gue pengen jadi temen yang berguna buat lo, bukan temen yang sukanya nyolongin buku pr lo. Jadi kalo lo ada masalah, lo bisa nyeritain ke gue, gue bakalan nerima semua keluh kesah lo dengan senang hati."

Dan gue lebih gila lagi waktu mikir Baekhyun itu ganteng kalo lagi romantis.

Hah. Bukan itu.

Maksud gue, gue bingung juga sama perasaan gue sendiri. Gue cuma belum siap nyeritain masalah gue sama orang lain. Bahkan gue belum pernah nyeritain maslah ortu gue ke Kai sekalipun.

"Kalo elo pendem sendiri, elo bakalan ngerasa sesek, pengap, capek, terus bawaannya pengen nangis terus."

Elo bener juga Baek... Gue nundukin kepala. Meskipun gue cowok jantan, tapi gue kan manusia juga. Gue tau rasanya sakit dan kecewa, gue juga sering nangis sambil meluk bone-bantal maksud gue.

"Tapi kalo emang elo gak pengen cerita, gue gak maksa kok."

Gue ngelirik Baekhyun, dan gue nyesel ngelakuin hal itu.

Baekhyun senyum. Ganteng. Sumpah ganteng. Masa iya gue mau kalah...

Gue balas senyum. Terus ngomong, "Makasih Baek, elo emang temen yang terbaik. Maaf gue udah bikin elo khawatir." Gue senyum sejuta watt sambil natap mata Baekhyun yang mirip bulan sabit itu. Matanya keliatan jernih, polos, bersih, tak ada noda maupun dosa disana.

"Lo cantik banget Soo..."

Eh?

Gue ngerasa jam di dinding berhenti berdetik. Waktu seketika membeku.

Baekhyun ngelus pipi gue, mukanya makin deket, begitu juga bibirnya ke bibir gue...

.

.

.

.

.

.

BUAKK

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan kanan gue terkepal ke udara dengan muka gue yang masang tampang bete.

"Mau apa lo?"

"Kyungsoo! Lo sadis banget sih!" Baekhyun memegang rahang bawahnya yang kena tinjuan tangan keramat gue.

"Salah lo sendiri pe'a!" Gue malingin muka dari Baekhyun.

"Ya sori... Abisnya elo manis banget sih, jadinya gue hampir kelepasan." Entah kenapa denger itu gue malah blushing parah.

"Hihihi..." Gue ngelirik sedikit ke belakang gue, Baekhyun ketawa-ketiwi gak jelas.

"Apaan! Gak ada yang lucu tau!" Kata gue dengan judesnya.

"Maaf-maaf, muka lo itu lucu, bikin gue gemessss..." Baekhyun nyubit kedua pipi gue. Sakit tau!

"Baekkhhh! Shakhitttt!" Gue melas ke Baekhyun, tapi maalah makin keras cubitannya.

"Baekkkhhyuuunnhh!"

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Gue berjalan dengan menghentak-hentak kaki. Tangan gue memegang kedua pipi gue yang terasa membengkak dua kali lipat. Baekhyun gak tanggung-tanggung nyubit pipi gue. Gimana gue gak bete coba.

Gue izin sama guru sampe pelajaran terakhir habis. Gue mau pulang sekarang, sekolah udah sepi, tapi gue harus ngambil tas dulu di kelas. Gue berjalan sampe kelas, ngambil tas yang teronggok kesepian di kelas. Waktu gue keluar, gue membatu di depan kelas. Tepat tiga langkah di depan gue, ada Kai yang berdiri.

Gue natep Kai. Kai natep gue. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari tatapannya.

Sorot mata itu terlihat dingin dan datar. Gak ada lagi tatapan hangat disana. Tatapan yang gue lihat saat kami diatap waktu itu.

"K,Kai... Kita...harus...bi...bicara..." Gue natep takut-takut. Kai gak ngerespon sama sekali. Kai melangkah lebih dekat ke gue. Tapi, dia ngelewatin gue gitu aja kayak gue gak pernah ada di tempat itu.

NYUT

Gue ngeremas dada kiri gue. Rasanya sakit.

Sakit banget.

Coba deh elo rasain gimana kalo sahabat yang berarti banget buat hidup lo nganggep elo gak pernah ada?

Nganggep elo orang asing yang sksd?

Sakit kan?

Gue ngeliat punggung Kai yang mulai menjauh.

Entah kenapa gue kecewa.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **TBC/DELETE?**


End file.
